The Baths
by EithneCeana
Summary: This is my version of Lord of the Rings where Sam is in fact Samantha, and what happens when Frodo and Sam for short finally admit their feelings for each other. Rated M for a lemon.


Sam knew that she really shouldn't be doing this, that Lindros had advised against it, but she couldn't resist. So much so that Samantha Gamgee, the girl least likely to disobey any direct order, was going against an elf healer's orders!

Sam had heard a lot about the heated bathing pools in Lord Elrond's home and their powers of relaxation from Merry and Pippin. They were extremely convenient as they allowed guests to the stately house to bathe whenever the fancy took them without the fuss of heating the water and pouring it into a tub that she had been used to at home.

The baths were even more tempting after the long months spent in the wild with only brief washes in cold streams and pools.

Sam had not had the chance to enjoy the baths yet because shortly after the return to Rivendell she had been injured by a falling rock in one of the many caves that ran along the walls of the valley whilst walking. That was several days ago and she had not been allowed to leave her bed since then; and therefore had not been able to have a decent bath and know she felt rather grubby and her hair was horribly lank. She was desperate to feel properly clean again.

Tonight there was a great spring festival, and everybody was outside enjoying the singing and dancing, so Sam had seized the chance to get to the baths without anyone knowing. As soon as Frodo, Merry and Pippin had bidden her goodnight and left her room she pulled on some clean clothes and sneaked through the house, arriving at the baths only after several wrong turns, but thankfully without meeting any elf, man or dwarf.

When she entered the baths she was at first slightly awed the simple eloquence of the room. It was a fairly large and rectangular walled and floored with white marble tiles. Tall candles flickered in brackets on the walls, giving the room a lovely, warm glow.

The baths themselves were six wells cut into the floor, each about four feet deep and lined with the same marble as the walls. Each one had three high steps leading down into them, and was surrounded by their own woven screen, each of them decorated with patterns of birds and flowers. The baths were fed with hot water through heated copper pipes which led from the river outside. Other pipes took the water back out into the river, thus ensuring that the water in the baths was always fresh and ready for use.

Sam ducked behind the nearest screen in case anybody should come in, and looking into the bath she found that it was covered by a thin layer of steam which hid the surface of the water completely. Slipping out of her soft shoes, she pulled off the green cotton tunic and short trousers, which she had taken to wearing in preference to a dress, and tested the surface of the water with a toe. It was perfect! Gingerly she felt her way down the steps into the bath and found that if she sat on the bottom step she was submerged up to her shoulders.

"Mmm!"

It was heavenly! For a short while she lay there soaking up the delightful feeling, but then she decided to get busy. Somebody could go to her room to check up on her, and then the game would be up. Within easy reach of the bath were several water jugs, along with some bars of soap and plenty of soft white towels. She leant over and reached for a bar of soap, but before she could pick it up the door to the baths opened and closed.

"Samantha Gamgee, where are you!"

Sam gasped and slipped off of her perch onto the bottom of the bath, spluttering as the water bubbled up her nose and stung her eyes. When she had resurfaced and finally wiped the worst of the water out of her eyes, they flew open.

Frodo was crouching by the bath at her head, holding a towel and smirking. Sam's eyes immediately dropped down to check that she was completely hidden from view by the steam. She was, and breathing a sigh of relief she carefully crossed her arms over her front and settled back onto her seat.

"What are you doing in here!" she demanded, very flustered. She glared up at him, her face bright red.

Frodo leaned over and dabbed at her face with the towel, getting the last of the water out of her eyes.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Frodo's face took on a look of mock criticism. "I thought that you were told not to leave your bed for another two days."

Sam looked down and muttered, "I couldn't stand feeling so dirty. I haven't had a real wash since the accident."

"I see." Frodo smiled down at her, amused at her clear guilt. Then his smile faltered, as he realised just what he was doing.

He was chatting calmly to his closest friend, and she was completely naked! Her long, curly hair, the colour of honey, trailed over her bare shoulders which were glistening with drops of water. One lock of hair curled down onto her chest, lying gently over one breast which was covered by her wet arms. Frodo could just see the beginning of the dip that led between them down to her stomach, and the sight made his throat go dry. He closed his eyes as the feelings that had been awakened in him since her accident threatened to overwhelm him.

When Sam had been brought back to the house in Gandalf's arms, unconscious and with a large gash on her forehead, the sight had scared him more than he ever would have thought it would. Oddly, throughout the whole quest she had never been really injured since Moria, apart from the everyday cuts and bruises. Over the next few hours he had done some serious thinking as he sat by her bedside after she was patched up.

Sam had always been there for Frodo; given him unwavering support and care everyday of the quest, and eventually her presence had become an accepted and familiar aspect of his life. When the ring was finally destroyed they had clung to each other on the small island of rock in the sea of lava, with Sam being the one who gave him comfort from his fears.

When they had been rescued and brought to Ithilien, Sam had become a less constant figure in his life; which had troubled him slightly. He was almost jealous of the other people with whom she talked and laughed, as he had grown accustomed to having her full attention. Sam had never abandoned him though. She still talked and laughed with him a great deal more than with anyone else, and Frodo had gradually begun to realise how much he valued her company.

Sitting at her bedside though and seeing her injured and vulnerable for the first time had finally brought home to him how much he truly cherished her. The idea that she might be taken from him had horrified him. He would be so incredibly lost without being able to hear her soft voice, see her lovely face, and feel her gentle hands which would still clasp his whenever he was worried or distressed.

"You've been in love with her for months, you idiot!" he thought to himself. "To think it took her near death to knock it into you!"

Frodo opened his eyes and found Sam looking up at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her own eyes searching his face in puzzlement. Something of his feelings must have shown on his face.

"Lean forward." he instructed, picking up a sweet smelling bar of soap.

"Sorry?"

"Lean forward. I'm going to wash your hair."

Frodo dipped the soap into the water as he spoke and shuffled around to crouch behind her, working up a thick lather in his hands as he did do. Clearly there was to be no argument on the subject.

Slowly Sam did as she was told, and then she jumped in surprise as Frodo's legs slid into the water on either side of her so that his feet rested on the step on which she was sat. He'd kicked off his shoes and the hems of his trousers were now soaked.

"Hey! This is _my_ bath." Sam scolded in an attempt to disguise her astonishment. Frodo had never been this relaxed around her when they had had to wash any time on the quest. He'd always given her as much privacy as he could. Now though she was naked in the bath, and he was acting as casually as if they were merely chatting at the breakfast table!

"My knees would have fallen asleep, otherwise." Frodo answered easily. He could see Sam's nervousness despite her tone, for her body shook slightly despite the warm water.

Frodo put the soap down beside him, and then began to slowly massage his hands into Sam's hair. She was as tense as a bowstring but he persisted, and gradually she began to relax. He avoided the area of her cut in order to prevent her any discomfort. Gathering up the rest of her hair on top of her head he soaped it too and she relaxed even more. A low humming came from her throat and he smiled indulgently.

Reaching for a water jug he filled it and rinsed her hair several times to get rid of all of the suds. Then he reached for the soap again, and at the same time pushed her wet hair over one shoulder.

Sam jumped when Frodo began to massage the soap into her shoulders, moving his palms in slow circles over her skin. Despite her nervousness she slowly relaxed again as he kneaded the tension out of her muscles. His fingers were working magic on her, and she sighed in contentment. She did not flinch when Frodo's hands moved down under the water onto her lower back and he smiled, pleased at her lack of discomfort. He stopped well short of her bottom, working his way back up and then down onto her upper arms. He stopped there, his fingers wrapped around her arms.

Behind Sam, Frodo was gazing down at her intently. His eyes roamed over her bare back, down the string of pearls that were the contours of her spine. Her skin glowed in the candle light.

Sam, who was sitting utterly relaxed between Frodo's calves, did not realise that he was so preoccupied. Therefore what he did next made her gasp in shock.

Frodo's hands suddenly shifted her forwards. They disappeared for a moment, and then the water rippled past her as he lowered himself onto the step behind her. His hands encircled her waist and he pulled her back against his chest. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as she realised that he had taken off his shirt. Their bare skin pressed together and Sam felt the friction of his trousers against her legs.

"Frodo!" It was a whimper of fear and astonishment. "What are you doing!"

"Bathing you." His voice was low and husky, and Sam shivered violently as she felt his lips brush against her ear.

"But…but…!" Sam's mind reeled, but then she realised that she should feel angry and offended. She tried to pull forward, away from him.

"Shhh." Sam felt her heart thud unevenly in her chest as one of his arms snaked around her waist to hold her in place and the other stroked over her stomach soothingly. Sam opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out.

"Let me do this for you." He said, his voice both gentle and intense. "Just tell me to stop and I will, I promise."

Frodo's own heart thudded when Sam moaned in surrender. Her warm body was quivering in his arms, and her acceptance gave him new courage. Gently, he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot underneath her ear, and then let his mouth travel up and down the golden column of her neck. His tongue flickered out to taste her wet skin. Mmm. Strawberries! He loved strawberries. Frodo smiled as Sam gasped again, but this time with pleasure.

"That's right Sam," he murmured against her skin, "Don't think, just feel."

How long had it been since she'd allowed herself to just enjoy anything in life, not concerning herself with other's wellbeing, namely his? Too long, he suspected. Well tonight, right now, that was going to change. It was his turn to take care of her.

As his lips and tongue continued to worship her smooth skin Frodo's hands drifted up onto her hips, and he stroked them reverentially. Slowly his hands stroked higher and higher until they were almost touching her breasts. He began to bite up and down her neck, and his tongue shot out to sooth the red marks that his teeth had made.

Sam felt that she might faint from the sensations that were shooting through her entire body from where his lips and hands touched her skin. Her head was whirling and her stomach lurched pleasurably. Her hands clenched and unclenched sporadically at her sides. His touch felt so good, and his teeth and tongue were a pleasure-pain on her neck, but the sensations were becoming too much for her and she ached for some kind of release.

She finally uncrossed her arms, and reaching for his hands she gripped them tightly, and he entwined his fingers with hers.

"Frodo…Frodo, please!" she gasped. "I feel so…" The tightening in her stomach intensified and she groaned. Frodo however, mistook her words and actions as those of distress, and he lifted his mouth away from her neck.

"What is it, my darling?" he asked her, alarm in his voice. "Do you want me to stop?" If he'd scared her, or hurt her in some way…she was so soft, so fragile.

Sam however felt only joy at his endearment, and then her heart plummeted. Stop! Letting go of his hands she spun around and threw her arms around his neck. Frodo exhaled in shock as he felt her bare chest pressed up against his, her wet skin slick against his, and then he saw her face. It blazed trust, innocence, and above all unrestrained desire, for him.

"No!" she begged, "Please don't stop!"

Frodo gave a feral growl and crushed as much of her body to his as he could. His mouth fastened on hers in a possessive kiss, and his passion was so fierce that their lips were forced apart and their tongues entwined, their breathing loud and ragged in their ears. Sam began to get light headed from lack of air as Frodo's tongue explored every recess of her mouth and his fingers clutched at her wet back and tangled in her hair. She shivered violently under the sensual onslaught, and when Frodo finally released her mouth she gasped for air, clutching his shoulders for support.

"Sam…oh, Sam!" Frodo gasped, staring into her eyes. He looked almost tormented, and Sam's heart faltered when tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"I want you! I want you now! But I can't!"

Sam stared at him in both awe and confusion. Frodo reached up with shaking hands to stroke her face. His eyes were swimming with unshed tears, but she could see the desire still lingering beneath.

You've given me so much! You've sacrificed everything and never asked for anything in return! And now I ask you for this!" Frodo closed his eyes in self-loathing. "I'm so sorry." His hands dropped from her face to his sides.

For what seemed an eternity, Sam stared at Frodo, unable to believe any part of what she was hearing. He had said that he wanted her. Her! But that he couldn't, and it was for _her_ sake. He thought that she would despise him. That he didn't deserve her. That he was asking too much. Slowly a smile spread across her face, which broadened into a grin. For someone so good, so decent, he was such an idiot!

Leaning forward, she kissed him softly on the lips. He didn't respond, still too far gone in guilt. She kissed him again a little more firmly and he opened his eyes to look at her, a torn expression on his face. Sam smiled down at him tenderly. He smiled hesitantly back and she leaned in to kiss him again. This time he kissed her back. It was very sweet, yet chaste. Sam stroked the hairs at the back of his neck, sensing his hesitation. She leaned into the kiss, and gently ran the tip of her tongue along the join between his lips.

Frodo knew what Sam was silently asking, and he slowly opened his mouth, not caring about the consequences. At least he didn't seem to repulse her. Her tongue gently touched his and he moaned as she deepened the kiss. If she didn't stop he might loose control and take her anyway, and then what would she think of him? He tried to pull back a little but she wouldn't let him. Her hands cupped the back of his neck and held him in place.

With determined yet unhurried movements, Sam lifted her right leg up so that her knee rested on the other side of his left leg, and she was sitting astride his thigh. Then, even more slowly, her other leg went through the same motion, and Frodo felt his heart quicken as he realised that she was straddling him. With infinite slowness, Sam slid forwards, and Frodo gripped the edge of the marble step and involuntarily lifted his knees, forcing her to slide a little quicker until she was straddling his hips.

"Sam!" He said it into her mouth and she broke the kiss, but placed her hand over his lips to prevent him from speaking. She let her lips roam over his cheekbone, and then to his ear. She gently bit the lobe causing him to shudder and then grinning, she thrust her tongue deep into his ear. It galvanised him and his hands lifted to grip her waist tightly as a violent shudder went through him.

"Ai!" Sam moved her hand away from his lips as he cried out softly and kissed a trail down his cheek, under his jaw, up the other side of his neck, and reaching his other ear she whispered huskily into it,

"Do you like that, Frodo, me inside you?"

Frodo couldn't lie to her.

"Yes."

"Do you like this as well?" Sam firmly pushed her hips against his and he moaned, feeling himself grow under her.

"Yes!" he groaned. Sam stroked the back of his neck.

"Do you really, truly want to make me happy?" she asked, letting her hips rock against his a little.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" he cried out, staring upwards but seeing nothing. Sam moved her hands to his shoulders and gripped them tightly.

"Make love to me, Frodo. Please!"

Frodo's self-control snapped. He captured her mouth again with unbridled, gut-wrenching need, and his hands pulled her even closer to him. Sam moaned and kissed him back just as fiercely as she felt him push his engorged member against her, seeking her warmth. Ripping his mouth from hers, Frodo kissed hungrily down her neck and then her chest until he reached her breast. Sam pulled her shoulder back and Frodo accepted the offer, taking the rosy nipple into his mouth.

Sam gasped in pleasure as he suckled her, sending delicious shocks through her entire torso. She seized the dark curls at the back of his head and used her hold to guide his mouth. Her grip tightened and he moaned, exulting in the pain. Sam felt him stiffen into full arousal.

Kneeling up, she reached for the band of his trousers and fumbled with the buttons, and finally getting them undone, she took him in her hand. Frodo groaned as though in pain and let her nipple fall from his mouth as she squeezed and rubbed him.

"Sam, please! I'll come if you…keep doing that!"

Sam bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Come for me Frodo!"

Frodo cried out and heaved beneath her unable to contain himself any longer, and Sam felt his seed wash across her stomach. She held him in her arms and pressed soft kisses to his face jaw line, his eyelids, and his forehead as he gasped, his eyes clenched shut, trying to bring his breathing back under control. Slowly his eyes opened, and he gazed up at her in awe.

Looking into his eyes, Sam saw complete trust, along with an almost childlike vulnerability. She felt a surge of protective feelings well up inside her, and gently pushed his sweat soaked curls out of his eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, and Sam felt tears roll down her cheeks, though she smiled blissfully at him. Some of the vulnerability left his eyes, and he reached up with one hand to wipe the glistening tracks away. Still looking into her eyes he brought his hand to his mouth and tasted a drop of her tears. He smiled as he realised that they tasted sweet.

"I love you too." Sam whispered. Frodo's smile widened, and reaching back up to cup her cheek he pulled her face to his so that he could place a tender, lingering kiss to her lips.

Dimly, Sam became aware that Frodo's other hand was moving purposely over her thigh. It ran up the inside of her leg, and she gasped as he cupped the most intimate part of her. Frodo broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"It's your turn." He said firmly.

Sam closed her eyes and bit her lip as Frodo rubbed his thumb over the entrance to her body, and then moaned as his fingers slipped inside her. They felt slick, and she realised that she was wet with desire for him. He gently moved his fingers in and out of her, and she instinctively pushed her hips against them. Then, she felt his thumb brush against some part of her that was incredibly sensitive and she moaned again, louder than before, and clutched his shoulders in a vice like grip. His fingers continued their delicious torment, and Sam began to writhe as the pleasure in her womb built and built.

Frodo reached down with his other hand to push his trousers down his legs and kick them off. Sam groaned in disappointment as he withdrew his fingers from her, but then she felt his arms lift her up then lower her back onto his lap, and she cried out as he entered her to the hilt.

A sharp tearing deep inside her caused her to stiffen in his arms, and Frodo held her close, whispering reassuringly in her ear.

"The pain won't last long, I promise."

Indeed, Sam felt the pain begin to fade as he slowly began to move in and out of her. Gripping his shoulders, she rocked her hips to match his movements. He groaned and began to move faster, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust into her again and again.

"Frodo!" Sam cried out in ecstasy, and Frodo quickened the pace even more in response. He stared into her face and felt his own pleasure increase tenfold at the emotions of rapture and delight flickering across it. He could feel his end coming fast, but he held on desperately.

"Look at me, Sam!" he breathed, and she opened her eyes and stared at him. His own eyes were dark with lust and his neck muscles stood out as his jaw clenched, but he still gazed back at her with love and tenderness. The sight finally pushed her over the edge into fulfilment and he gazed into her unseeing eyes as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. He felt her walls clench around him, and his own completion claimed him. He cried out in triumph as he felt himself empty into her, his voice echoing off the walls.

After what felt like an age of endless pleasure later they finally returned from a greater height than that of the highest mountain. They held onto each other for support as their breathing gradually levelled out and the sweat cooled on their skin. Frodo collapsed back against the steps and Sam lolled onto his chest with her ear pressed over his heart. She could hear it slowing down, and the rhythm was incredibly soothing in her exhausted state.

Frodo's head rested on the edge of the bath and his eyes were closed. There was a contented smile on his lips, and he revelled in the feel of Sam in his arms. Absently he stroked her back with his fingertips.

The door to the baths opened. Frodo and Sam froze.

"Hello?"

It was Pippin!

Frodo put a finger to Sam's lips, warning her to keep quiet. If he answered they would come to investigate. If Sam answered they wouldn't investigate, but they'd know she was out of bed when she shouldn't be. They might even want to escort her back to her room! Frodo didn't want to think about what might have happened if they'd both answered.

"He's not in here." Pippin said, and Frodo's heart jumped into his mouth. Pippin wasn't alone.

"Where can he be then?" It was Merry, of course.

"I don't know, perhaps he went to see Sam."

Sam's hand came up to cover her mouth and Frodo gripped her tightly. What if they went to check there! They'd see she was gone and tell Gandalf!

"Maybe we should go back outside then" said Merry.

"What do you mean?" Pippin asked.

"Well there's no telling what we might walk in on!"

Sam and Frodo's heads snapped up.

"What?" Pippin asked, confused.

"Oh, come on, Pip! You can't have missed the way they've been watching at each other! Goodness me you are blind. It's been going on for weeks!"

"Frodo and Sam!"

"Looks like it."

"Brilliant! They're perfect for each other." Pippin sounded thrilled.

"I know!" Merry sounded just as pleased as Pippin. "I just hope Frodo gets up the nerve to talk to her. Sam will never have the guts to bring it up."

"I know, poor Sam! She's always been so unnaturally shy! Well come on then. Let's go and celebrate! If things _are_ going well we'd best leave them to it!"

The door shut, and their voices faded as they walked away.

Frodo and Sam couldn't help themselves any longer, and they burst out laughing, clinging to each other as tears of mirth poured down their faces.

"Well at least they approve!" Frodo chortled and Sam grinned at him.

"Do you think they'd approve if they knew just how well things are going?"

Frodo's laughter redoubled.

"They'd have a fit!"

They continued to hold each other as their laughter stilled, and Frodo resumed his stroking of Sam's back.

"I can't believe Merry saw what was between us before we ever did. I've only known how much I really love you for a few days!" Frodo chuckled, but Sam said nothing. She just smiled up at him blissfully. Frodo bent down to kiss her on the lips, and then on her cheek.

"So, how long have you known that you care for me?" Frodo didn't know why he was asking her, but it felt important that he should for some reason.

Sam looked down and blushed. She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Since Weathertop. I was so scared that I was going to lose you!"

Frodo's fingers stilled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me!"

Sam back looked up at him and rolled her eyes as though the answer was obvious.

"I was only your gardener's daughter. I was never good enough for Frodo Baggins!"

Frodo glared at her and her brow furrowed at his expression.

"That is complete rubbish, Sam." Frodo stated firmly. "You have always been the perfect person for me. Even Merry thinks so! I was just too blind to see it!" Frodo shook his head as he thought of all the time he had wasted. Sam grinned at him.

"Well if Merry thinks so, it must be true!" she giggled, and Frodo chuckled. Then his expression changed and he grinned at her wickedly.

"What?" Sam looked at him warily. Frodo sat up.

"Come on." He said and stood up, pulling her to her feet. The warm water streamed of off them.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"To your room."

"Why?" Sam thought she could guess though and

"I want

"Outside."

"Why?"

I want our friends to see us together, and to see that we're happy with each other. I know they worry about us."

"Us, you mean me too?" Sam looked confused. Frodo bent down to pick up two large towels and wrapped one around her.

"The quest, our days in Mordor especially, it changed us both. I am certainly not as…carefree…as I used to be, and I doubt I'll ever be completely as I was when we left home, but I've seen the shadow that comes across you at times. I know that my burden was heavier, but no one could go through the trials that we did and not be altered; physically and in heart and soul. I've seen many of our friends watching you when you're sad and quiet. Come to think of it I was watching you to, and I don't doubt that I've been watched a great deal myself." Frodo dried himself off as he spoke, and pulled on his shirt. It hung quite low over his hips.

Sam listened closely and shook her head when he spoke of the others watching her.

"I thought that I was hiding it quite well. I am definitely not as secretive as I thought I was. I just didn't want anyone to worry about me needlessly, especially not you." She smiled ruefully, and then realised that Frodo was looking around him in confusion. "What?" Frodo looked up at her.

"Where are my trousers?" he asked.

Sam looked around as well, and then realisation dawned on her face and she looked into the water of the bath. He followed her gaze and then laughed.

"Ah yes! Now I remember." He grinned at her. "I don't suppose you could…?"

Sam rolled her eyes, but dropping the towel she stepped back into the bath and fished the soaked trousers out. Frodo took them back and looked at them in amusement.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked. "You can't put those back on, and you certainly can't go through the house wearing nothing but a shirt! Not that _I _would mind, but you might shock some of the elf maidens."

"True!" Frodo laughed. "You get dressed, I'm sure I saw a cupboard in here with spare clothes."

Frodo disappeared through the gap in the screen and Sam did as she was told. When she was dressed and was sitting on the floor towel drying her hair he returned wearing another pair of brown trousers which fitted him quite well.

"I hung the other ones up to dry. There's a rack at the back of the room." Frodo smiled at her and knelt down in front of her. Taking the towel he finished drying her hair for her, getting the bits that she had missed. When he was finished, he dropped towel down on the floor and pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

"By the way, about what you said before." Sam looked up at him, wondering what he was referring to. Frodo smiled and bent down to whisper in her ear. "I like worrying about you."

Sam smiled up at him. "And I like worrying about you too." She replied.

"I should hope so, you've done far too much of it!" Frodo chucked her chin, and then led her to the door. Checking to see that the coast was clear, he nodded, and they set off for the main doors of the Last Homely House.


End file.
